Oracles of Fire
Oracles of Fire is a series of four books, mostly taking place after its sister series Dragons in Our Midst and before The Children of the Bard. It's main character is Mara (later called Sapphira Adi ), her sister Acacia , fellow Underborn Paili, and the main characters introduced in the previous books, namely Billy, Bonnie, Walter, and Ashley. The first book retraces the previous ones, along with events occurring thousands of years before, but from the point of view of Sapphira. Three new worlds are introduced: the Bridgelands, Abbadon's Home, and Second Eden. The Third Circle is also explored, and Heaven is actually seen for the first time. Eye of the Oracle This book tells of the Flood, several other Biblical stories and King Arthur before going through the the same events as are told in Dragons in our Midst. This time, however, they are seen through the eyes of a slave girl named Mara who lives underground in the Third Circle. She is a genetically-created experiment of Mardon, who works mining magnetite to help raise the army of giants Mardon is creating on behalf of Lilith (also called Morgan) and Naamah. Mara is unique because of her intelligence, which is far higher than that of the other Underborns (as she and her fellow workers are known). She comes, through the story, to know Elohim and work against her former mistress. Most of the story chronicles her behind-the-scenes work as she helps to protect dragons and anthrozils who are unaware of her existence. Meanwhile she struggles with a sense of abandonment from thousands of years alone and her continued separation from her sister and closest friends. Enoch's Ghost i like butts Walter, Ashley, and Karen ride the dragon Thigocia in search of her son, Gabriel, and her long-lost mate, Makaidos. When Walter and Ashley find an army of giants hibernating in the depths of the earth, they meet a mysterious girl named Sapphira Adi who claims to be thousands of years old. Sapphira reveals a sinister plot, conceived centuries ago by Morgan Le Faye and the devil himself. The giants awaken and ascend to the Earth, ready to carry out a scheme that threatens the entire cosmos, and only dragons can defeat them. Since two dragons remain on the earth, and one of them is reluctant to fight, doom seems certain. Still, there is hope. In another world, a former dragon awakens to a new existence and learns that a prophesied deliverance requires the death of a willing lamb, and a handicapped little girl who wants to die to end everyone's suffering, including her own, steps forward as the only candidate for the sacrifice. Last of the Nephilim A single lie is spoken, allows the Nephilim, a race of giants from ancient times, to invade Second Eden, a peaceful civilization in an alternate dimension. While Earth and Hades are locked in a catastrophic merging of their two realms, the prophet Enoch works to gather an army of humans and dragons from each world to go to war against the Nephilim. Included in that force are a small girl with prophetic power who originated in the depths of Hades; Billy Bannister, and Bonnie Silver. The two Oracles of Fire, Sapphira and Acacia, are called upon to protect the forces of good, including Bonnie, who is pursued once again by the most powerful of all dragon slayers, Sir Devin, the dragons' bane. With giants battling dragons, and a rogue dragon taking the side of the forces of evil, a cataclysmic battle erupts, endangering every life in the land of Second Eden. Another of the Nephilim, the most powerful of all, rises from the dead to join the battle. But whose side will he be on? Abraham, the leader of Second Eden, has a choice, either execute a grieving widow, the woman responsible for the entry of the evil giants, or face the greatest of sacrifices by which he can only delay the inevitable, the ultimate war that could lead the evil forces to the gates of Heaven itself. The Bones of Makaidos A wall of fire protects the inexperienced villagers of Second Eden from a planned invasion of dragons and Nephilim, but how long will the flames last? Billy, Walter, Ashley, Elam, and the faithful dragons help the people prepare, but they are woefully outnumbered and will have to go back to Earth and recruit the humans who have the ability to revert to their former dragon states. In search of aid, Billy escorts Acacia through a dangerous volcano portal. Sapphira stays in the Third Circle with Bonnie and Shiloh , waiting for the signal to emerge and join the battle. With Hades and Earth locked together, Arramos, plans to use Bonnie to add Second Eden to the convergence, thereby drawing his forces to Heaven's Gate, where he hopes to gain access to divine authority. Arramos has two secret weapons: Sir Devin, the greatest of all dragon slayers, lies in wait; and Mardon, a brilliant scientist, knows the secret to the Oracles' indestructibility, and he has devised a way to steal it from Acacia, thereby draining her strength. Meanwhile, Semiramis, Mardon's mother, comes to Second Eden and provides Billy with a wealth of information about Arramos's plans, and with every subsequent challenge, her words are proven true. But can she be trusted? Every decision could mean the difference between survival and catastrophe, and only a prophesied sacrifice can stop the onslaught of evil. But who will be the sacrificial lamb? Category:Books